Bitter Sweet
by KitKat001
Summary: George&Alicia hated each other.When they realize they might have other feelings,they prank,tease,test&do anything else possible to try to stop what they feel,but do they really want it to stop?A desperate struggle between 2 friends,enemies&lovers.COMPLETE
1. Those evil boys

Bitter Sweet 

Description: George and Alicia have always hated each other. When they realize they might have other feelings, they prank, tease, test, and do anything else possible to try to stop what they feel… but do they really want it to stop? A desperate struggle between two friends, enemies, and lovers.

Rated: PG 13 for mature themes and course language

…………………………………

Heylo, heylo! I can't get enough of these George/Alicia fics. Such a sweet relationship. This one is for when they are 14, in year four. That means the relationship is a bit different that my other story, 'Between Us'. Can't wait till you read! There is Alicia's POV, and George's POV.

By the way, I would like to do a final thanks to everyone who read and supported me with, 'Between Us'. Without all of your encouragement, I don't think I would be where I am today. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed that story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. My motto, me no own, you no sue.

…………………………………

Part One – Those evil boys

Alicia's POV 

I was walking on the soft, dewy grass of the early morning, Katie and Angelina slightly ahead of me as I trailed behind. It was first weekend since my fourth year of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

So many things had already happened, even though it was the start of the year. Rodney Caller, quidditch captain, got Quidditch up and running, which was good for us (being Katie, Angelina and I) but bad as well because that annoying kid Oliver Wood kept telling us to, what was it? Oh yeah. 'Practice up'. I was like, hello! You're not Quidditch captain here!

Anyways, Snape also made the first week just as bad as I expected. A four-foot essay was due at the end of this weekend, on some sort of weed that I forget the name already. I haven't even started.

Then there were those darn Passwords. I'm the forgetful sort of person… but not as forgetful as some people I knew, it was just that when it came to remembering combination locks, or meaningless passwords, I had a bit of a blockage in memory. It's not that bad though when you think about it, I seem to be surrounded with Katie and Angelina all the time, so it's all right. I haven't even given the password one thought, seeing as though I figure I'm not going to be without them by my side. If I am, so what? Most Griffindor's are nice to me.

Notice how I say most? If it wasn't for Katie and Angelina's infatuation with Lee and Fred, (Katie in love with Lee Jordan, a boy with dreadlocks; Angelina in love with Fred, a red-headed twin) then I wouldn't be forced to hang out with that obnoxious, insufferable George Weasley. Ever since second year, it's been the six of us. Me, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Fred, and… oh I shudder to think of it, George.

Nobody really seems to be bothered by George… in fact, they all LIKE him! But it's not that way with me. God, if someone could kill me while I was with him, then I'd thank them gratefully. This kid, the redheaded, freckled-faced, tall, muscular twin, was the evilest boy I had ever met. Okay… not the EVILEST, but boy, he knew how to push my buttons. And only mine, too, though I'm not hesitating to say that he, his brother, and Lee all do that to many people, but he seemed to enjoy picking me out for a pastime. When he wasn't creating havoc, he was doing stupid things to me, and making me angry. I HATE GEORGE WEASLEY.

"ALICIA!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs like there was no tomorrow.

I swiftly moved my hands to my ears, and winced. "OW! What is it Katie? Is the world going to blow up?" I asked, slowly bringing my hands down, afraid she'd make another outburst.

"I'VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN MINUTES, AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS LOOK AROUND WITH THIS DAZED SORT OF LOOK LIKE YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" She screamed.

I made no attempts to cover my ears this time, trying to show her that I could hear her, but also bracing myself and trying not to feel my eardrums pop.

"IN OTHER WORDS," Katie continued. She clapped her hands together and intertwined her fingers, looking happily at me. "What're you thinking about?" She asked sweetly, swinging back and forth on the balls of her feet.

I sighed. "Everything. From teacups to chandeliers, I've thought of that in those short minutes." I said sarcastically.

"If you refuse to tell me, I'll read your diary." She said.

"Ahu…" I nodded vaguely, knowing she wouldn't… unless it was a life or death situation.

"Well, AS I WAS SAYING TO YOU, let's go see Lee and Fred. They're over there." Katie pointed to the two boys, huddled and whispering, Lee laughing and Fred brushing some invisible dirt of his blue sweater with the golden 'F' on it, like he'd said something that was impossible to beat.

"No George?" I asked, a smile playing across my lips, though I was trying to hide it.

They sighed enthusiastically and then rolled their eyes in unison.

"Not that we can see." Angelina said in a low and breathless voice.

"Well what are we waiting for, ladies? Lets move, move, move!" I said happily, pushing them along.

We all walked over and Fred and Lee turned to us, stopping their conversation immediately.

"Hey guys!" Katie said, first hugging Fred and then giving Lee a huge hug that lasted much longer.

"Hey." They said back.

"Where's George?" Asked Angelina.

I glared at her. She wanted to annoy me too, now did she?

"HA!" Fred let out a laugh. "Can't wait for you to see this." He answered.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"He's going to get a bunch of kids over here to try some candies we made. They're called Canary Creams." Lee said.

I felt my stomach churn. "So he's coming back?"

Katie stared at me, her eyes telling me not to say anything.

"Well okay." I said.

Fred and Lee looked at me with a smirk, knowing I didn't really like George since we argued all the time.

"Well here he comes, now!" Fred said happily.

I looked around. "Potions!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me.

I sighed. "I have, potions. I have to finish it, sorry." I said quickly.

"You have all weekend-…" Fred began.

"All play and no work- is uh- bad for you or something. There's some saying that says that." I said.

Angelina sighed. "Its all work and no play." She corrected.

"Whatever." I said, "Better to be safe then sorry. In other words, better to do your work when there is time, than at the last minute."

Fred and Lee shared a look I couldn't read and Katie and Angelina sighed. I was sure that Angelina was sighing about how she couldn't get through to me, but I was also pretty sure that Katie was only sighing because at that moment she thought Lee looked extra hot.

"See you." I said finally.

When I turned around, I saw George walking over with a group of kids trailed behind him, so I quickly ran off towards the door of the school, swinging it open and running down the hall.

I figured that Katie and Angelina would want to see if I really did my Potions essay, so I walked over to the Griffindor Common Room where I met some sixth year. I asked him the to say the password and let me in too, and he did so then I went up to my room.

Grabbing a quill, some parchment, and my Potions books, I descended down the stairway and into the central part of the common room; planting myself on a seat in front of the fireplace and quietly closing my eyes letting the warmth reach every part of my body. Then I opened a book and looked at the pages.

After about fifteen minutes, I realized that the Potions book that had so many words on it, was different from my parchment for my essay, seeing as the only thing I had written down on it was my name.

I found the correct sections for the weed I was looking up and began scribbling down words. I was a bit annoyed that I had to do my Potions essay in the afternoon. After a while, I realized the common room was quite dark, and I was the only one in there besides two kids with overly large glasses that made their eyes look bigger, their pants tucked into their socks, and some other older boy who looked like he was writing something very important.

I looked at my Essay, which was now finally finished, and then I looked at my watch. It was almost dinnertime, and my friends still hadn't come to get me. I closed my heavy potions book and it echoed in the silence of the room. The steady scribbling of a quill stopped for a moment as the older boy looked up at me for a split second and then started writing again. I packed my things back up and shoved them in my bag, and then I slung the bag over my shoulder, walking out of the fat lady portrait.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, dinner was just beginning, and Angelina and Katie waved me over.

"Hey," I said, sitting down.

"Hey." They said in unison.

Angelina piled mashed potatoes on her plate. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes." I answered. I was used to being the first one out of the three of us to finish my homework.

Katie grabbed some carrots. "That's good. I need to do mine tomorrow."

"Same." Said Angelina. "Sunday night."

I laughed. Last minute projects were the things that Katie and Angelina were used to, especially when the project had something to do with Snape, or Potions.

I grabbed a drink of Pumpkin juice and sipped it slowly. I could hear another wave of students come in, and I realized among them, there was Lee, Fred and then George.

They all sat down, George sitting beside me since it was the only spot left. I didn't say anything; I just looked at my glass of Pumpkin juice. I hadn't looked at George, I only knew he was there because I could see Fred, and it was easy enough for me to tell the two apart.

"Not hungry, Lich?" Asked Lee, leaning over the table to grab some chicken.

I shook my head no, and grabbed my glass of Pumpkin juice, pulling it closer to me.

"We were talking about when we are going to do our projects." Angelina said, more to Fred than anyone else.

Fred nodded. "Awesome. I'll do a bit Sunday night. If I don't finish it, ill scribble down the rest before class starts."

Lee laughed. "I'll finish Sunday night, I'm always quick at those things."

Katie giggled. "It was me and Angelina's idea's as well. All on Sunday night. What about you George? You even going to do one at all?" Katie asked in a joking manner.

I kept my eyes on my glass, watching a drip of juice slide down the side.

"I'm finished." George said simply.

I looked up, for the first time. I stared at him as he sat beside me, though all I really noticed was his messy red-hair, which sort of matched the pumpkin juice I was just drinking.

I could hear a clink of forks, and when I looked around, every one of my friends were also staring at George.

"What, my brother?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "Better to have it done the night it's given. Gives me more time for pranks." He said, with a wink.

I looked back at my Pumpkin juice and stood up. I got out of the area I was standing, which was between the bench and table, and then put my foot up on where I was sitting, to quickly tie my shoes. I tied the one that was lose, and I saw a hand shoot over to my shoe before I could put my foot down, and when the hand shot away again, my shoe was undone.

I tied it again, and the same thing happened. I looked up to see Lee and Fred laughing, and George looking innocent, staring down in the opposite direction of me. I growled under my breath and put my hands on the laces of my shoes again.

I tied it in a bow, and George's hand shot to my shoe, and quickly pulled the string making it come undone. I tried to tie it again, and again, and again, and he kept undoing my shoe.

I stared at George, hard. "Stop." I said firmly.

I tried to tie my shoe again, and he wouldn't stop doing it. With that, I took off my shoe and stood in my stockings on one foot, and my other shoe perfectly fine on the other.

George coughed over a laugh and ducked under the table. He came back up and held up his fork, showing that he got what he was there for. I rolled my eyes at him, and looked over to Angelina and Katie.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

As I began to walk, I tripped over something and almost fell, but caught my balance just in time. I looked down to see that my other shoe was undone, and Fred and Lee were now laughing hysterically, with George who was no longer trying to cover up his laughs.

I angrily walked over and placed my hands on my hips. "I told you to stop." I said sternly.

"My mom told me to stop my pranks." George said. "Doesn't mean I do."

I angrily took off my other shoe, held one in either hand, and walked out of the great hall in my stockings, away from that wretched George Weasley.

I could feel my face grow red as I angrily walked out onto the grass and sat under a tree, pulling my shoes on and finally tying them up into neat bows. I looked at my shoes and admired how they were finally on my feet, and then I leaned back against the tree and pulled my skirt down.

'Stupid George Weasley'. I thought angrily. If there were one person I hated in the world, it would have to be him. Him and his wretched tricks.

………………………………

………………………………..

………………………………

Stupid starting I know, but I have always found it a bit difficult to start off a story… trust me, it will get better. MUAH HAHAHA. Well anyways, review please, even though it was a bit rocky.

-Kit


	2. Escaping Filch

Hey again, thanks to those who reviewed, and welcome to those who have just joined this story. Anyways, here's my chapter because I have nothing else to say.

Stella Blu- I would have loved to do a Tonks/Fred or George for you, but being such a fan of Alicia/George and I like Fred/Angelina being together, that I don't think I could… but I can write a different one-shot or story about Tonks for you! Just give me what you want in it and I'll start writing.

Calypso- thanks! I'm so glad I have some people from Between Us reading this! Awesomeness!

1 noya- thanks for the review, and your support! It's awesome!

Lauren- thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it! . I feel so special! Well anyways, there is a bit of a paragraph for you below this that explains the change in the characters!

Thanks to a review from Lauren, I remembered that there is another thing I have to tell you guys about this story. For those of you who have read Between Us, this relationship must seem a lot different between Alicia and George. Yes, it is different. When they were younger they weren't exactly the best of friends, but after a while they became pretty much best friends. So since this story is earlier, we've got part of the hate relationship in this story. That's about it, so I hope you understood what I was trying to say!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Me no own, you no sue.

………………………………..

Part 2- Escaping Filch

George's POV 

Alicia stormed out of the Great Hall quickly, keeping her eyes straight ahead, walking out in her socks. Fred and Lee were laughing loudly, and Angelina and Katie were looking disgusted at me. I pretended to laugh along with Fred and Lee, silently wishing that I didn't have to do that… wishing that she'd notice me.

I swigged some more pumpkin juice and looked at Alicia's half empty glass. Or was it half full? Did it even really matter? I stood up and looked at Lee and Fred who were now consumed in their food.

"I'm going for I walk." I said.

They nodded, not caring much, and I headed out of the Great Hall and out of the castle, onto the grassy yard. I walked along the pond, looking into the water at my reflection.

I saw red and tousled hair, a pale and freckled face, and a tall body. I saw brown eyes staring straight back at me… my reflection. Who was I kidding? Alicia Spinnet ignored me for a reason. I wasn't really anybody at all.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to start feeling sorry for myself, just because the only way she will notice I'm here is if I annoy her…" I said to myself in whispers.

I sat down by the lake and dipped my hand in and out of the water. I played it through my fingers and let droplets dry onto my warm hands. The wind whipped through my hair making it even messier than it was before, and I looked up to the castle to see the lights on, but slowly flickering out.

I stood up and noticed how late it was. Students weren't supposed to be out at this hour… not like it had ever bothered me before. The fact that I had memorized Filch's route however, was bothering me a lot, because around this time was the time he checked for students outside, and that was where I was: outside.

I looked around and took out the map I always carried. Fred and I nicked it out of Filch's office one of the first times we were in there and its been a lot of use to us.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…" I whispered, tapping it with my wand.

Filch was on the other side of the Hogwarts Grounds, along with a name that I paused to look at. Alicia Spinnet was unbearably close to his grasp. I flew off down the side of the hill on which I was sitting, away from the lake and down towards the group of oak trees that most people studied under in the summer.

I looked around for Filch and he was nowhere to be seen, so I carefully slid by to the spot where Alicia's name stood. I peered around the oak tree that was in my view, and saw her leaned against the tree, sleeping.

"Uh oh…" I said nervously. "Psst… Alicia!" I hissed.

She didn't stir.

"Alicia! Psst!" I hissed again.

She still barely moved.

I heaved a sigh and looked around for Filch who seemed to be blundering around these trees as well. I couldn't get caught, but I couldn't let her get caught either. I ran out as fast as I could towards her and lifted her up, feeling her body grow stiff in shock.

I knew what she was about to do, so I swiftly moved my hand over her mouth before she could scream. She yelled into my hand and it made a muffled noise that was barely recognisable. I could tell that it was too dark for her to know who I was.

I carried her half off the ground, half making her walk, out in front of me with my hand wrapped around her mouth. I felt like I was kidnapping her or something… she must have felt like the victim. But I didn't really care… I was helping her, whether she knew it or not.

We reached an area that seemed safe for talking, so I took my hand from her mouth and I let go of her hands from behind her. Immediately, I knew I should have talked first or something, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground, out of breath, with an unbearable stinging sensation in between my legs. She had kicked me straight in the groin.

"You- Murderous- Bastard-…! This- serves- you!" She said between every kick in my ribs.

I was in too much pain and the wind was knocked out of me, so I couldn't say anything. All I could do was gasp, curled up in a ball on the ground, holding my stomach and wondering if I still had what I needed to make kids.

"LUMOS!" I heard her yell, and a piercing white light shone in my eyes so I closed them. I gasped for breath again, and I heard her fall to her knees beside me.

"I…" I began, but I realized that all I was doing was gaping like a fish out of water, my voice too weak to be heard.

"Oh my god! Merlin! George! You should have- I didn't-… are you okay?" She asked, almost at a loss for something to say.

I nodded and tried to get up, stumbling back to the ground. I seriously doubted I would ever be able to stand up from the pain in the middle of my legs, but I managed. I looked over to Alicia and noticed she was staring at me very coldly now.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I was! I was innocent! I just… didn't sound it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GEORGE WEASLEY?" She yelled.

"Alicia, please…" I whispered. "Understand this." I finally managed to stand upright, wincing at the throbbing I felt.

"Understand what? That you were trying to pull some sick, kidnapping prank on me!" She asked, humour reaching her tone. "Really, I never thought you would be that stupid."

I tried to laugh sarcastically. "Look, Filch is out doing his rounds… we're going to be in deep trouble if we're caught out here." I said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what time it is? It's around eleven, twelve, one at night. If we're caught out after hours, we're doomed." I said. "Let me answer all your questions. I was out at the pond, and I didn't notice the time fly. With a map I have, I was able to figure out you were out here too… we're trapped, with Filth- I mean Filch- and his stupid cat on our tails." I finished.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and then she almost looked scared. I noticed how cold it was outside, and I saw her shiver. Without even telling her, I took my sweater off and pulled it off over my head, straightening it out and then threw it at her.

It hit her in the face and she fell back on the ground. I laughed and she got up frowning at me.

"I wasn't expecting that." She muttered. "What's this for?" She then asked, holding up my blue sweater.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Its cold out."

She stared at me for the longest time, and I couldn't read her expression.

"Put it on and let's go." I said finally, noticing the light in her wand fade.

She didn't answer, but instead slipped my blue sweater over her head and looked at me, pulling the sleeves up so her hands could show, but the sweater just slipped back down.

"So… what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Follow me." I said.

We crept silently into the halls of the school and up the stairs, passing the sleeping paintings. Soon, we made our way to the fat lady painting. I looked at Alicia.

"What?" She asked.

"You can say the password." I said, trying to act like a gentleman and not letting her know that I had no clue what it was.

"Its all right." She said quickly.

I laughed nervously. "No really, I insist."

She stared at me hard. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, almost nervously.

"You wouldn't be asking if there wasn't something that YOU needed to say." I protested.

"Damn it, George!" She mumbled. She finally gave up saying, "I don't know that password."

I froze. "You-… you what?" I asked astonished. She didn't know the password… but neither did I!

"I don't know the password. There, happy? Now just say the damn thing." She admitted.

My heart leapt to my throat. "You don't know it? But I don't know it!"

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?" She asked, raising her voice.

My hand flew over her mouth and I moved close to her. "Because." I whispered, "Because my brother or Lee is always with me, why would I need to memorize it?"

She gasped beneath my hands and stared at me with wide eyes. I could only nod.

…………………………

……………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………

There we go… another chapter! I'm in a hurry, running from Filch… no, I'm getting ready to go out. But it would be cool anyways… hmm… I have to go though! I see Mrs. Norris! Hehehe…

-Kit


	3. Moving Staircases

Heylo… um… what can I say? I've been busy, but not too busy to not write. Hmm… I can't wait to finish this chapter; I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! So, should I start? I think so.

1 noya- lol thanks, I love the word you used: irony. Wouldn't have thought of that… oh well, I can't say I don't try!

Lauren- speaking of Between Us… oh just wait and see I think you'll like it. Anyways, thanks, I liked the idea that they both didn't know it too… that means they're locked out together! Hehehe… I'm glad you were my first reviewer, I enjoy hearing from you!

Calypso- thank you and yeah, it's a funny relationship. You must wait for something, an announcement made at the end of this story, and this one is a bit shorter than a lot of my other stories. Wait for it, it'll give y'all a reason to review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I wish George were mine. You can't have everything. Evidently, I don't have anything of this. Meaning, me no own, you no sue.

…………………………..

Part 3- Moving Staircases

Alicia's POV 

His hand moved over my mouth and he inched closer to my body. For some reason, I felt fairies in my stomach. I felt nervous and excited and free… what was I thinking? His voice whispered sweetly into my ear.

"Because… Because my brother or Lee is always with me, why would I need to memorize it?" He said, not looking for an answer.

Shivers went down my back as he spoke, but I began to think about how we were both locked out of our common room, Filch on the hunt. I stared up at him, trying to tell him how scared I was with my eyes, without really admitting it.

He smiled down at me with a reassuring smile; I could feel my chest moving against him as I breathed. He removed his hand from my mouth and his hand accidentally brushed my neck.

"Finally you let go of me." I snapped. "I won't raise my voice again, Weasley, as long as you promise to not make me angry… but of course it's never been a strong point of yours."

"Ha." He said shortly.

My eyes slid over to him as he stood there thinking. He was really cute… and annoying. God, I hate him.

"Well we better go somewhere where we won't be found until morning…" He said quietly.

"What is it my pretty?" A voice said from down the hall. There was a meow, and instantly we both knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Filch…" George muttered.

"I know. What do we do?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with him, running away from the sleeping Fat Lady, down the moving staircases.

"I can run on my own." I said sarcastically.

He immediately let go of my wrist and my pounding heart lowered slightly. I regretted having said something, but I just couldn't let him hold on to me… we hated each other.

I saw him farther ahead of me, so I tried to speed up. I heard a movement and I saw him grab hold of the rails on the staircase he was on: the staircase just ahead of me.

"Uh oh…" He whispered.

"What-…" I began, but my question was answered as his staircase shifted and began to move away from mine.

"Jump." He said, turning and looking at me.

"What! What do you mean?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"JUMP! HURRY!" He ordered.

I ran to the edge of my staircase and saw him, still very far away from me.

"If you don't jump now," he called, "we will be separated and who knows how long it will take for us to find each other again? JUMP!"

It was my last chance. He was right. I had to jump. I took a run at the edge and felt my feet leave a steady surface. I reached out and his hands took mine. I was very short however, and my body didn't make it as far as I would have hoped.

I found myself letting out a shattered yell, and I was dangling at the side of the rail, near the middle of the staircase. The only thing between me and the black bottom of my drop was George's hands, which I grasped onto tightly.

"George!" I begged.

He tried to pull me up, using all his strength, the muscles in his arms bulging and pushing up his shirt. He would have been able to pull me up fine if the railing wasn't there.

"Alicia," He said, holding his breath and tugging on me again. "You're slipping."

"Oh god, don't let me fall George." I pleaded.

"Never." He said. "But you have to do something for me…"

"Okay… what?" I asked, feeling my hands slipping from his.

"Don't move as much as possible, and shift your weight to the right when I say so." He said.

I gulped. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to stand on the ledge-…"

I cut him off. "The ledge! You mean the space in between the rail and the very edge of the stairs?"

He nodded.

"You cant do that, it's crazy! You'll fall too!" I protested, feeling myself slide even further.

"Well we don't have much choice so just listen to me." He said.

Our stairway was sitting in the middle of nowhere, not a place to go because it was spare at the moment. I looked around at the black walls, only outlines of where other staircases might be.

I looked at George. He was holding on to me and pulling himself over the rail. He stood on the ledge and almost slipped, so I let out a scream. He moved down crouching almost, and let go of one of my hands.

"AH!" I yelled.

"Alicia, listen. Move your weight to the right." He said.

I did as he said and he swung me up closer to his free hand. I tried to grab it but I missed and dangled there again.

"Do it again." He said, beads of sweat forming on his face.

I swung again and this time I grabbed his hand. With one heaving breath, he lifted me up and I grasped onto his shoulders, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god…" I whispered into his neck.

He laughed. "We have to get back safely onto the staircase… lean forward onto me."

"What?" I asked.

"Push yourself against me." He said simply.

I closed my eyes and did as he said. I pushed my body forward, close to him. I felt him lean back and we both fell over the rail onto the staircase.

"Did you hear that my pretty?" We heard Filch say again. He was on the staircases too. "Let's go in this room…" He said to his cat.

We both heard the door close and as soon as it did we yelled out in laughter.

"Oh my god…" I said, laughing and pushing my face into his chest as I lay on top of him on the staircase.

Our heads were facing downwards, and I could feel his chest move as he laughed. He sat up, his hands bracing himself. We both stood up and he shook his arms, rubbing them.

"Wow… I was scared there about you for a second…" He said.

"I know…" I whispered.

He smiled. "What do we do now?" He asked.

I laughed. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

…………………………

…………………………………

………………………………………….

…………………………………

………………………….

I dunno what I think of this chapter. Please tell me if you liked it in a review. TTFN. Ta-ta for now.

-Kit


	4. The Cupboard

Heylo again! Welcome back, welcome back. Much thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here's my chapter, since I don't have much to say.

Calypso- all right, you want reasons? Lets see… cause your story's good, you're in it (yay!) um… its suspenseful and I'm even going to add in an extra: cause I want to know what happens, and when Kit wants to know what happens, she gets to know. … You laugh like I'm joking. LOL!

1 noya- thanks, I worked pretty hard on that situation, cause I didn't know if anyone would be able to tell what was happening… you made me smile! Hehehe thank you for your review!

Sunnysweetie- thanks, I really enjoy this story, but I cant wait till you all see what I'm planning for my next one… cough I shouldn't be saying so much… blushes

Lauren- I love how long your reviews are, they always make me laugh and smile! Thanks for checking back! I'm glad your enjoying it, tell me how I can make it better if you'd like! Smiles their relationship is all fuzzy! Hehehe!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Hmm… that's about it.

………………………………

Part 4- The Cupboard

George's POV 

Alicia and I looked around and stood there for only a couple more seconds. Soon, the stairway moved again and we found ourselves outside the door Filch just walked in.

"I know this place." I said. "There are a lot of corridors in there. We can hide there."

Alicia looked at me wearily, but didn't say anything. We walked through the door and stood in the middle of a triangular room, with doors all around and a rectangular broom cupboard in the corner.

My heart jumped when I saw the doorknob turning. Filch was coming. I looked around at all the doors, who knew where they led? Then I looked at the broom cupboard and how its rectangular shape was just as long as I was…

"Hey!" Alicia said as I grabbed her wrist and yanked her down with me.

"Come on!" I whispered in a pleading voice, trying to pull her into the cupboard with me.

She shook her head and firmly refused. I jumped on her and tried to drag her in with me. We rolled over one another and another click of a doorknob told me Filch was looking for the right key to unlock the door. I jerked her the opposite way of the cupboard and she braced herself in the direction of it, so I went through with my plan by rolling the way she was pulling. With one tug, we were in the cupboard and I closed the doors, holding us in.

"George!" She angrily shouted.

My hand flew over her mouth once again and we sat in silence as we heard Filch finally open the door and he and Mrs. Norris walk into the room. There was a pause in his footsteps and then he and the cat left out the door.

I took my hand off of her mouth and smiled at her. "See, if we never went in here we would have been caught."

She stared at me with wide eyes and I heard her tug on something.

"What?" I asked.

She frowned at me in a sort of 'I-told-you-so' way. "And if we never went in here, we would never have been LOCKED IN." She said.

I felt heat on my face and sweat at the back of my neck. "What?" I barely whispered. I didn't want to be stuck in here, no room to move, in this position that made me very aware that my body parts where she kicked me were still working.

"Well, Weasley," She snapped, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well if you would have cooperated, then maybe we would at least be sitting instead of lying on one another." I said.

Alicia's eyes went wide again, like she just realized she was on top of me.

"What should we do?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Try to reach for my wand in my pocket okay? My arm can't reach the way it is."

It was tight enough in here let alone me searching in the dim lighting, through a pocket I couldn't even see. My hands moved down to what seemed to be the collar of her shirt… but maybe it wasn't?

"George, that isn't my pocket!" She said sternly.

"Oops…" I said going red in the face. "What was it then?"

She poked me sharply in the chest with a finger.

"Oh…" I said. I moved my hands lower; I could feel her belly button. Lower, lower and ah! A pocket! My hands dug deep into her pocket and fished around. I felt scrunched up notes and paper and then finally, a stick of wood. I yanked it out and moved it up, reaching her arms and putting it in her hand.

"Ow! What is that digging into me?" She asked.

I smiled. "My elbow." I answered.

"Well move it." She said.

"I can't." I replied.

She sighed with frustration. "I bet your enjoying this."

"I am." I said. "You know that I love you." I said in a joking tone. I couldn't tell if I was joking myself though.

There was silence and she swished her wand. "_Aloe Hamora._"

There was a click and her hands moved down, trying to find the opening for the cupboard.

"It was here a minute ago…" She said.

I felt her hand in between my legs. "AH!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked. "Yes!" She said quickly, opening the cupboard door.

We both tumbled out onto the floor. My head banged against the side of the cupboard and I groaned as I saw Alicia get up out of the corner of my eye.

"Get up you baby." She ordered.

I looked up at her and I saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, her twin beside her.

"Alicia, I didn't know you had a twin too!" I said, rubbing my head.

She leaned down and grabbed my arm, dragging me up. I blinked my eyes several times and her twin disappeared, my vision correcting itself.

"Well now that we're done blundering in the dark-…" She began, but yet again I found myself throwing my hand over her mouth. "Mufittphs?" She mumbled.

I took my hand off her mouth.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The password… its blundering-trolls." I said in a dazed sort of way.

"You knew the password?" She asked.

"I couldn't remember." I protested.

She sighed. "Lets get out of here before we get caught."

……………………………………..

I woke up to the delightful sound of Lee's out of tune, screeching, singing voice. I opened my eyes and I saw him doing up the buttons on his white blouse. He grabbed for his Griffindor tie and started tying it around his neck, fumbling with the knot.

"BACOOOOON! I LOVE BACON! BACON IS GOOOOOOOOD!" He sang.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed.

"Oh hello!" Lee said cheerfully. "Fred's downstairs. It's Sunday!"

"Mmm…" I mumbled, falling back into my pillow.

"You can't go back to bed, you woke up, so now your up! Come to breakfast with me… I'll wait." Lee offered, but it was more like an order because he was already sitting on the end of his bed, watching me.

I crawled out of bed and stood in my teddy-bear boxers, looking for something to wear. I threw on a black t-shirt and pulled a puffy black sweater over it, pulling on some worn jeans.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I said, combing through my hair quickly and then walking over to the door.

Lee stood up and walked over to me. "I love bacon." He said as we began walking down the stairs. "It's best for mornings… and it's good with lunch, on your sandwich or something… and no dinner is complete without bacon."

I nodded and laughed. "Okay, bacon's good." I said, agreeing with him.

We walked into the Great Hall and Angelina and Fred were sitting there, talking about something. I could tell when my brother was nervous, and he was… he liked Angelina a lot.

We sat down and Lee sat beside Fred, me sitting near Angelina on the opposite side like usual. Alicia would sit beside me and Katie would sit beside Lee or Angelina would sit beside Lee.

Katie came in and sat down, groaning.

"What is it?" Lee asked, grabbing the bacon he wanted for so long.

"It's hard waking up Alicia, let alone waiting for her to get ready." She said in an aggravated tone. "She was sleeping like she was out all night!"

I spit out my pumpkin juice and Angelina and Katie stared at me oddly. Fred just continued eating like nothing had happened, and Lee was wiping his now wet face with a cloth.

"Sorry Lee." I said.

Just then, Alicia came running down the hall towards us, pulling up her stockings better and hopping on one foot. Her hair was beautiful, even though it was messy and sticking out every which way. Her shirt had fallen over one shoulder and she had a comb in her hand.

She plunked down beside me giving a relaxed sigh and fixing her shirt.

"Morning to ya!" Fred said mockingly.

Alicia glared at Katie from across the table. "I said I'd only be a second." She said.

Katie shrugged. "Well a seconds too long for me."

Angelina laughed. "Busy night last night?" She asked, looking more to me but saying it to Alicia.

I gulped. Did Angelina know we were out together last night? Did she think of it how I thought she was thinking of it… as some sort of date? Well we certainly weren't dating. She was still looking at me however, a smile across her lips.

Alicia finished putting her hair into two low pigtails that flopped lazily over her shoulders. She groaned and put her face in her arms on the table.

"You okay?" I found myself asking, even though I didn't know where it came from.

"Yeah…" She mumbled. "Just tired." She raised her head and looked at me, for one of the first times with a smile on her face. Usually when she was looking at me, it was a look of sarcasm, or loathe, or something I couldn't read. She laughed. "Blundering-trolls…" She murmured.

I laughed as well and I realized everyone was looking at us strangely.

"I'm done eating," Fred began, "and you are too, aren't you George?"

"Well I-…"

"You are." He finished for me.

I stood up. "All right." I said.

We left the Great Hall together in silence and when we finally got out of there, he rounded on me.

"What the hell is going on?" He said seriously.

"What?" I asked, pushing my hand through my hair.

He scoffed. "You know perfectly well 'what'."

I sighed. "You mean with me and Alicia?"

He nodded.

"Nothing." I said truthfully. "I guess we decided to be a bit more nice to each other."

"But your still going to-…"

"Do pranks? Yes."

"I mean on her."

"I know what you mean. Just because Alicia is nice to me doesn't mean I'll stop pranking."

He nodded. "Okay."

I laughed. "Don't get worried my friend." I said. "You need never to worry of that."

…………………..

………………………..

………………………………

………………………

………………..

Muah hahahaha… not that bad of a cliffhanger. Actually, it isn't really one at all. Oh well, what can you do right? I shall update! … Later …

-Kit


	5. Fight Back

Heylo and welcome back. I missed you, I really did. Thanks to those who reviewed, it is much appreciated. Y'all know how I love writing these! Got lots more ideas too, so don't worry! I'll be writing and writing and writing… I'll stop saying that now.

Kissed-Bright Red- why thank you! Um… how did you know about that? Hehehe jokes, we'll actually be getting to that in the next chapter I think… enjoy, and lap it all up off your plate, girl!

Calypso- yes, I can be a true spazik. One of my many talents… not like I have any! Hehehe, well anyways, thanks for your review, I LURVED IT! Hehehe.

Charm12- thanks you, Alicia and George fics rock! Like socks! And everyone knows that socks rock. Especially the ones I'm wearing right now (black with white little skulls on 'em) cooler than cool.

Sunnysweetie- reviews from you are always a treat, because they are oh so sweet. Okay… I really have to work on my poetry.

Lauren- I love your long reviews! They always have so much good humour in them, they always make me smile! Did someone say being locked in a cupboard with George? OH! I'M SO THERE! Bacon's all right, but being force-fed it? I think Lee would like that though… we'll see if we can sneak up on him and force-feed him it together! But he might enjoy it too much…

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter, I do not own. My name is not J.K. Rowling. I am not that smart. I do not own HP. HP is not mine. I'm not rich, therefore I do not own. There are so many other ways to say I don't own it, I just don't know why we bother. Wish I only had to say it once.

…………………………………..

Part 5- Fight Back

Alicia's POV 

Fred stole George away… not like I cared. I didn't right? I don't, do I? I looked at Katie, Angelina and Lee, all of whom were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

They shook their heads and looked back down at their plates, and Lee was humming a tune that sounded like his made-up song for bacon.

Whatever, I thought, standing up. I left out the door and just then, a little first year ran up to me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You Alicia Spinnet?" He asked.

I nodded.

He shoved a finger up his nose and I had to keep myself from vomiting at the site. He licked his finger and said, "A red-headed boy named George said you are madly in love with me… so what do you want to do about it? Wanna go out?"

I almost screamed. "I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Well… George he said-…" The boy began.

"Oh that George Weasley!" I growled.

The boy looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry kid, but I don't like you. It was a plan to ruin me by the boy you call George." I said, looking around for any sign of him.

The little boy tried to talk. "But-…" He began again.

"Oh yeah," I said looking at the boy, "I wouldn't do that to your nose in public." I said, pointing out how his finger was shoved up his nose once more. "In fact, I wouldn't do it at all. Its disgusting and… well your in danger of losing that finger."

His hand shot to his side.

"There's a good lad. Go find yourself a nice lady and take her to dinner. Make sure she's your age." I said, nodding at him and walking away.

Oh that George was going to get it. He is always out to make my life harder than it has to be, pulling his stupid pranks. Well now that I'm in fairly good nature with him, I am deciding to take action. I'm not lying down anymore, George Weasley. Oh you wait, you just wait. I'm going to prank you, and I'm going to whoop you at it too.

…………………………………

I woke up from a pillow in the face.

"Your late again, Alicia!" Katie yelled.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Get out of bed!" Katie scolded like my mother.

I looked at the clock. Damn. First lesson was in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes? TWENTY MINUTES! That wasn't nearly enough time to do everything I needed to in the morning.

"I'm leaving Alicia…" Katie said.

"No, wait just one second!" I said, jumping out of bed and running to our bathroom. I turned on the shower and threw off my clothes.

"Going- Going-…" She said.

I scrubbed my body quickly with soap and washed my hair with shampoo and a bit of conditioner. I jumped out of the shower and threw on my skirt and pulled my blouse on, not doing up the buttons. I slung a tie over my shoulder and grabbed my stockings.

"I'm gone." Katie said.

I heard the door close and I sighed. A usual routine morning. Angelina's up bright and early, already gone before Katie and I even think about getting up. Katie and my alarm clock goes off and I hit the snooze button while she gets up. Half an hour later, she hits me with a pillow, tells me she's leaving, and I rush to get ready. She leaves, and I'm stuck chasing after her, trying to be on time for first class.

I ran down the staircase, pulling on my knee-high socks and slipping on my shoes. I almost run out the portrait when I realize my blouse is wide open, exposing my black bra. I sigh and stop, turning around and throwing my tie down on the couch armrest.

"Ahem." I hear someone cough.

I look up and my face goes scarlet red as I see George, sitting there on the couch, looking at me with a red face as well and ears as red as a tomato.

"I was really wondering if I should say something or not…" He trailed off.

I looked down at my open shirt and I grab the sides closing it quickly. "It would have been nice." I said.

"Yeah- well…" He shrugged.

I start doing up the buttons and feel my hair, still wet and tangled. I sigh and sit on the couch opposite of him, putting my face in my hands.

"Want help?" He asked.

"How can you help?" I asked, muffled.

I can't see him, but I can tell that he shrugged. Something he tends to do often. I hear him stand up.

"Come here." He said.

I look up and he's holding my tie in one hand and my brush in the other. I stared and he repeated himself.

"Come here." He said, just as calmly as before.

I stood up and walked over to him. He put the tie around my neck and looped it around until it was perfect. Then he took my brush and gently combed my wet hair.

"See? If you're calm, things get done easier." He said softly.

I smiled at him and for a moment I wanted to hug him. I wanted him to take me in his arms and hug me, kissing me all over. What the hell was I thinking? This was George. I did not like George.

"Yeah well, it's like that for you, not me." I snapped.

He smiled. "Well its better being me." He said in a cute and cocky way.

I smile back. Maybe all we've been doing all along is playing along with each other's bratty comments, just because it was our way of communicating. Well, I couldn't handle the calmness of this situation, so at least I have it to fall back on.

I raised my eyebrows and turned on my heel, walking away and out the portrait hole.

…………………………..

Snape was prowling around the classroom as usual. I sat there as he began talking, switching in and out of listening. Who enjoyed Potions? Not me… not anyone.

"Alicia Spinnet I will see you after class." Snape said.

I looked up and Snape had already turned his back to me and onto the board. What had I done this time?

I groaned as I heard the bell ring. I saw George and Fred leave… they were in my potions class. Too bad I had to stay behind. They were talking under whispers about something apparently hilarious.

When everyone left, Snape was still turned to the board, scribbling things down and looking at bottles.

I gave a fake cough.

He turned. "Yes?"

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

He glared at me with beetle black eyes. "No. Why would I want to do that? Clearly, you may need some extra assignments to keep on top of what needs to happen around here?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "No, thank you, I'm all right, Professor."

I took my leave and went through the dungeon door, closing it behind me. Straight ahead of me, kneeling by the Knight in armour was George. He was in shadows, and giving me one of those Weasley in-famous grins he wore sometimes.

"Alicia Spinnet, I will see you after class." He mimicked in a voice that sounded a lot like Snape's.

My jaw fell open. "YOU!" I screamed.

He shrugged. "What can I say? You're too easy."

I threw a frustrated yell at him and then whispered in a low and menacing voice, "Oh, you are going to get it, George Weasley!"

I was off like a bullet, chasing him down the hallway of the dungeon and up the stairs, out the door and straight into Transfiguration: our next lesson. I couldn't get him here… oh, but my master prank would be almost set. Soon enough, just soon enough.

……………………………

No one has ever pranked the Weasley twins and got away with it. They do the pranking, and if someone does one on them, they take it as a challenge. You don't want to challenge the duo, because they do something much, much worse to you.

I sat there in bed, thinking about how crazy I was to be challenging George Weasley. I mean, I really wanted to get him, and bad. But the problem was that I felt like I liked him and I didn't want to… I hate George. I do. Don't I?

……………………………..

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………

……………………………….

A bit of a weird ending but we're getting places. Oh yes, yes we are. We are getting where no one dared to go before. And then, we get to see what happens! Hehehe…

-Kit


	6. Towels

Hey guys, I think you'll like the next couple of chapters… oh yes, yes I am excited! Well anyways, cant wait till you read this. Hehehe… I cannot wait. So here we go!

CrazyTalk32- thanks for your review, I try to make these chapters longer but the story is already finished (I start it long before I put it up and finish it when I'm almost finished putting up around Chapter 4) so 'most of the time' its finished before hand. I DO go back and change things though, so no worries. Um… I'm glad your enjoying the story! Thanks so much for the review!

Calypso- thanks for the review! Life's been busy, busy ALL the time. I hope to have a good talk with you soon, and I'm loving your story.

1 noya- I think that the reason they are jumping around is because, it's like all of the sudden 'BAM!' George realizes he's in love with her. It's a struggle between the question of, 'do I like or no?' And some times it hit's that 'I like' and sometimes the brain asks, 'what the hell am I doing?' So in other words, it will be jumping around a bit, and if you continue reading you'll find out about my next upcoming story, which I hope will be much better! (I have a good line-up being created)

Lauren- trust me, I don't think you will be disappointed about the prank… which is coming up really, really soon! A lot of humour in the next couple chapters too, I hope you enjoy it! And it's so true! Who WOULDN'T fall in love with George Weasley?

Sunnysweetie- Well when you find out what happens next, tell me how you liked it! Hehehe! It's always awesome to hear from you, I'm glad you enjoy it, I try my best!

Emma (Emerson D'Artagnan)- tell me what I can call you cause I don't know which one you prefer. Anyways, onto the reply to your review, thanks for sending by the way, I absolutely loved it! You certainly made one of my gloomiest days much more brighter! I always feel so happy when I get a review, and I love seeing new names! I'm glad you like the George/Alicia ship, it's my favourite and I have more stories… (Well one more so far) if your interested. The bacon song is awesome, and I'm glad to hear that it makes you laugh because some things I think are so funny, I don't know if other people will. Anyways, before I go and write a page on it, thanks so much for the review, it was much appreciated!

A lot of replies to reviews, I know, but here is your long awaited chapter, and sorry for the delay, I'm having hard times along with a busy, busy schedule.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. Nothing big… just a disclaimer.

……………………………

Part 6- Towels

George's POV 

I ran straight into the Transfiguration room and plonked down beside Fred and Lee. Shortly after, Alicia ran in with flushed cheeks. Her gaze landed on me and I winked. She rolled her eyes and found Katie, sitting with her. Angelina was the only one out of us that wasn't in this class because she had it first period. She was suffering through Potions right now.

I trailed in and out of class all period. I couldn't stop thinking about Alicia. I wasn't going to lie to myself. I thought she was beautiful ever since I met her, and sweet and funny, and she did however enjoy arguing with me. But when she forgot about all of that and we just sat and actually got along, we really got along. I felt a connection.

But I am a Weasley twin. I am a prankster, not tied down to anyone. A lone rider… mysterious and wild. Who was I kidding? But then again, what would Fred say? He would feel shunned out maybe? It wasn't really a topic we talked about… you know, the topic of girls.

Who cared though? I mean, Fred would understand. But Alicia, of all people? I don't know why I felt drawn to her, but I was like a bug to light, milk to a carton… we were made for one another.

So now I was being irrational. Alicia and me made for each other? But the way she parted her soft lips, like they were expecting mine to be on hers. The way her eyes bored into mine, reading me, even though she didn't know it… God I could count a million things I loved about her, say a million things, see a million things… she was just so- what was the word? Perfect.

………………………………………

I scribbled words down on my parchment. Lee and Fred were out doing little pranks on first years, and Angelina and Katie were practicing Quidditch. They asked if I wanted to come but I was a good enough beater and besides, I needed to finish this homework.

I didn't know where Alicia was. She was there when I said I was going up to do homework, but then I left and well… I didn't see where she went. But I don't care… or do I? I'm fighting with my emotions here, its like I cant make up my mind.

She would never like me, so why do I even bother? I mean, I'm wasting my time thinking that she likes me. Oh yes, wasting the time away.

I finished my homework and put the parchment away on my bedside table. I looked out the window. I felt weird, so I decided to wash the feeling away with a nice shower.

I stepped in the shower, and at first it was freezing and I was almost thinking of jumping out, but it turned warm and I felt it drip down my bare back and down my chest. I messed up my red shaggy hair and rubbed a two in one shampoo and conditioner through my hair.

I put my head back at felt the water drop onto my face. I rubbed my eyes slowly and hard, watching the fireworks and thinking of everything. I didn't know what to do anymore… it wasn't supposed to be this hard for me.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a navy-blue towel around my waist. It hung there comfortably and I looked in the mirror. My red hair was shaggy and sticking up like usual, except now it had a wet look to it. Even when it was wet, it was messy and like ordinary. My freckles showed out against my pale skin and I jokingly flexed and saw my muscle I obtained from quidditch.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the room, stretching and looking for something to wear. I heard the door creak open but I figured it was Fred or Lee.

"Oh… this might be the wrong time." I heard Alicia's beautiful voice float to my ears like a song.

I turned around quickly and I saw her mouth slowly part open… I could only think of her beautiful lips. Then I noticed she was looking at me, and the state I was in, a navy-blue towel wrapped loosely around me…

"Um…" I said slowly.

"I'll go." She said, turning around.

I noticed how close we were standing… arms reach. I grasped her hand and she moved but was dragged back by me holding onto her.

"No… stay. I'll be out in a second." I offered.

"W-What?" She asked.

I smiled. "Stay." I said.

She looked at me with confusion, but I grabbed some boxers, black pants and a white muscle shirt. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, changing quickly.

When I came back out, she was sitting on the end of my bed looking a bit uncomfortable. She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes trailing my body. I shrugged and sat beside her.

"Sorry about the way I look-…" I said.

She put her fingers to my lips softly. "It's okay." She whispered. "You look fine."

I gave her a lopsided grin, which I could imagine looked very stupid, and I ran my hand through my hair. She laughed and I could tell that we were very close… as close as I wish we could be all the time.

She closed her eyes slowly and I leaned closer to her. I saw her run her hand through her hair and then she stood up quickly.

"I came to ask you if you were finished your homework." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Oh," I nodded, "yeah. I am."

She nodded. "I am too."

I stood up and walked over to the window, putting my hands on the windowsill and looking out. "Shocker." I said lightly.

She laughed and I felt her hand on my cheek, turning my face towards hers.

"You seem out of it today." She said softly.

I could feel her body very close to mine, and she was looking up into my eyes. If I moved my chin down and pulled her closer to me, I would be able to kiss her.

"Yeah, a bit I guess." I said.

She smiled. Her hand left my cheek and slid down my chest and stomach, back to her side. "Hope your feeling better at dinner." She said.

I smiled and nodded and she left, making me feel very odd. What just went on there? What exactly happened? I couldn't really remember, nor could I think about what was really going on. I knew what it looked and felt like… but it couldn't really be what I thought…

……………………………

…………………………………

……………………………………….

………………………………..

………………………..

Hey again. Good chapter? I liked it. You'll like the next one I think. Well anyways, it might have been a bit short. If it was, sorry about that. Well anyway, bye for now!

-Kit


	7. Getting Back

Hey you guys! I cant wait to get this chapter started so I'm gonna make this quick!

Calypso- For Christmas? A nice e-mail. You're going to die when you read this. It's an AWESOME chapter!

1 noya- thanks for reviewing, I like that saying too… I say things like that a lot. Oh well, you should read this chapter… it's good. I like it.

valentines-hater- yummy, if only I had one! I'd give you a copy of a pic of him in a towel, I would share the wealth! Hehehe… well anyways, I hope you like this chapter. More hot-George on the way!

Lauren- the shampoo idea would have been awesome, but see- I think she likes his hair. Well anyways, don't be surprised by what you read, George is a natural at being hot.

Sunnysweetie- thanks for the review, I posted! Yahoo! Well anyways, I hope you like… I like… does that mean you will like? Only time will tell, wont it?

Emma- thanks for allowing me to call you the short form name, I don't think I would be able to type out that big long one every time! Anyways, I love your reviews, I'm so glad your enjoying it!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I CAN'T BELIEVE I REMEMBERED!

……………………………

Part 7- Getting Back

Alicia's POV 

I couldn't believe I had just acted like that. I only went in there to say hi, and all of the sudden-… he was just so sweet to me, and so abnormally hot. What was I saying? George Weasley hot? No way. But seeing him in just that navy towel, his muscles bulging and his ears going red from embarrassment… and then there was that muscle shirt, and how close we were.

I shook my head and then realized another reason why I was in there: to invite him into my prank. The prank of all pranks. Okay, it wasn't THAT great, but still, it would teach him. Oh how I wanted to get him back.

Lee passed me and I grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Huh? Oh… hey Alicia!" He said to me.

I smiled at him quickly. "Hi. Tell George that I want to see him later tonight after dinner… by the oak tree." I said.

He nodded. "Okay." He said.

I released him. "Thanks."

Now it was time to set up my plan. It was officially in action… I would prank George Weasley.

………………………………..

I checked to see if the rope was in position. I would get him to step in the centre and he would be lifted upside down, to hang in the tree. Oh, what a perfect plan. It was a lot more complicated than it sounded. I was surprised that I got it all set up on my own, but hey, I have to give myself credit sometimes.

"Alicia?"

I turned around and saw George smiling at me. He looked so innocent, I almost felt bad for being about to spring something on him, but I reminded myself that he deserved it.

"Hey. You came." I said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

He came close to me and I smelled his cologne. It smelled so good, spicy and clean.

"I came here to talk to you about something important." I said.

He nodded. "Shoot."

I walked forward and he followed. He was so close to stepping in the right area, just a bit more…

SNAP.

The rope circled around his foot and went straight up in the air, bringing him up so quickly that I barely had a chance to realize what was happening. Was this it? Me getting him back? I looked up.

George hung from the tree, looking at me. His hair was sticking straight down, showing his whole face. His ears were red from embarrassment, the freckles dancing across his face, his cute brown eyes that had one eyebrow raised above them. His lips played into a cocky half-smile... a Weasley in-famous grin.

"That teaches you." I said staring at him. "You and all your damned tricks, George Weasley." I said.

He grinned.

Oh how I loved that grin. He was the cutest, most annoying, funny, friend that I ever had. I had to admit I had nothing against him, other than his pranks, which were a usual for the Weasley twins to do. I noticed that really, we had been best friends since we were the ones usually left alone together. Those lips that I dreamed about were in a careful smile, his head by my shoulder.

I began to walk away, and George spoke up, "You're going to let me down, right?"

I turned and smiled at him. I couldn't stand looking at his cute grin as his body that dangled there helplessly, any longer. Without a moments thought, I walked forward and took his face in my hands, my palms behind his ears, and brought myself closer to him, leaning my head down and putting my lips firmly on his.

I was so engulfed in the moment that I barely noticed his tongue had worked its way into my mouth. I had never kissed anyone before, but standing here and kissing him upside down, where I had the control over the worst trouble-making twin and my worse enemy as well as my best friend, made it seem even more special. I had always wanted to kiss George Weasley.

I parted my lips from his and stared into his eyes for a moment, and then took my hands from his face and turned on my heel. I walked away without saying a word or even making a backwards glance, feeling a grin spread across my face as my mind told me over and over, 'I got you back, George Weasley.'

……………………………

I walked into the Griffindor Common Room. Lee, Katie, Fred and Angelina were all sitting down. Lee and Fred were playing wizards chess and Katie was cheering them on, while Angelina was reading some, 'Quidditch through the ages' book.

"Hey." Fred said looking up. "Where's George?"

"I don't know." I said. "I'm going to bed."

I walked up the stairs and into my room, falling on my bed. My lips tingled and I felt warm. I could smell George on me. Everything in my mind was sorting itself out very slowly, and I realized I was slipping away from the world. I was falling asleep.

………………………………..

………………………………………….

……………………………………………………

…………………………………………

……………………………….

Hehehe… what did you think? Please review. Press the button… the little button. PRESS IT! There you go! Can you press the button? THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!

-Kit


	8. Falling

Heylo! Can't wait to start this chapter, it's going to be awesome… well at least I hope. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and support. Here I go… get ready for some story! Hehehe. Oh yeah, and thanks to my friend B (BlueSky001)!

CrazyTalk32- I'm glad you liked it, its that short because I pre-wrote the story and I cant really make it longer without making some mistakes that happen later on. Thanks for reading; my next stories chapters will be as long as Between Us!

Jagged Epiphany- Oh I absolutely hate it when I lose my hard work. Its happened millions of times to me before, you just have to cool off and get inspired again. I feel really bad for you, I hope things are working out okay, and I'm glad you read and are enjoying this story. I highly recommend my other story, 'Between Us' which is long, but finished, if you want to read anything else. I'll check to see if I read 'Old Faces, New Tricks'. If there is any Alicia/George, I think I'll love it.

Lauren- you have such a brilliant mind for these things. I probably would have them going after one another with pranks if I had more time, but as I've said before, this is pre-written and I'm really excited about my new story coming up after this one, which I think a lot of you will love! Thanks for the review; I really enjoy hearing from you! Oh yeah, and George is a major hottie… give me some water cause he's on fire! … No seriously, give me some water; I'm drooling all over the place when I see him.

1 noya- yeah, I can go fluff crazy sometimes… but it's just natural! LOL! Um, I know, it was fluffy like a bunny, but I enjoyed writing it, and I'm glad you liked it. yeah, I think I got a bit of the idea from Spiderman, but what way is better than an upside down kiss? LOL!

Snowgrl- I'm glad you liked it, I always enjoy new readers! This is just a quick story thing, but Between Us is better! Lol! Anyways, thanks for the review, I know, I get too lazy to sign in sometimes too!

"a new fan"- Interesting name, I like it a lot! No joke. Thanks I'm glad the story was interesting for you, I'm updating, wahoo! I love new reviews, you made my day!

Sunnysweetie- oh the agony of suspense! I hate it when authors do that to me, but as for me doing it to other people; I find it quite fun so I can't really blame them! Anyways, as always I enjoy your reviews! Thanks!

Calypso- been a long time since we've talked, can't wait to chat again. Thanks for the review; I'm so glad you liked it! Cannot wait for Christmas… but I guess I'm going to have to.

Emma- your reviews always make me laugh! Oh yes, Alicia shows her evil side by leaving him upside down in the tree, but she had to get him back! Hehehe… I would love to make them longer as far as the chapters go, but they've all been pre-written. If you like this though, I'm sure you will like my next story, whose chapters range from 5-10 pages in usual. Sorry I can't make these ones longer, but will you still love me?

Special Note From The Author: (me!)

I know that it might get annoying when I reply to every review before my chapter, but I really enjoy being able to talk about your reviews or thank you, and I know I always feel special when people mention me before their chapters get started! Anyways, on another note, I'm sorry it might take a bit longer for me to update sometimes, but it is near the Christmas holidays, and between school and extra-curricular activities (such as plays, choirs, solo's, you know the drill) things start to get REALLY busy. Thanks to everyone for your patience regarding this matter.

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I get so bored of this…

………………………………

Part 8- Falling

George's POV 

I watched Alicia walk away from me, feeling fire on my lips. What had just happened? Whatever it was, I liked it. But of course, I could now feel my face growing hot along with the tingling sensation on my lips. Why was I blushing when no one was around? What was there to be embarrassed about? But of course, god made me shy, and it annoys me.

I realized that I was hanging upside down, my arms over my head. Great. How was I supposed to get out of this one?

"Hello!" I called. "Anyone?"

No one was there.

CREAK.

I looked around. What was that noise?

SNAP.

I couldn't see what was making that noise, and then I noticed I was jerked down slightly. I looked up to where my feet were tied, and I saw the branch on which I was attached, slowly breaking. I looked down at the ground and gulped. This was going to hurt.

CRACK!

The ground and I collided forcefully. I felt like a fish out of water, because my legs were attached together and I was pushing myself onto my arms as I sat confused on the ground. I held my head that felt like it was going to split from everything whirling around me.

To add to my misfortune, I noticed that I had fallen in a bush. Simply wonderful. I pulled my legs to me and tried to untie myself. I only managed to get one foot out of the loop, so I stood up and tried to get myself out of the bush.

I tripped and fell out of the bush, the log still attached to my foot whacking me in the head. I groaned and felt even dizzier than before. I swear that I was about to pass out, but instead, I stood up and dragged myself to the castle.

I walked through the portrait hole after saying, 'blundering trolls'. I sure felt like one. I got stuck because the log was stuck in the portrait. I tugged on the rope and then I started jerking it forcefully. It still wouldn't come.

I noticed Katie, Angelina, Fred and Lee watching me. I grabbed my leg and pulled but it just wouldn't come. I threw a frustrated yell and then yanked my foot out of the rope, hearing the loud clunk of the log echo as it fell on the ground.

"George…?" Fred said slowly.

I tried to step forward but I tripped and fell behind the couch where they couldn't see me. I wanted to stay there and never have to look at them again, but I knew I couldn't so I climbed onto my unsteady feet once again.

"Hi." I said.

Katie walked over to me and started pulling at my hair. In her fist she clenched leaves and sticks.

"What the hell were you _doing_?" Angelina asked.

I shook my head quickly like a wet dog and stepped away from Katie who was picking everything out of my hair.

"I'm fine, Katie. I was just sitting around." I answered.

"Sitting around in a bush?" Lee asked.

I gulped. "As a matter of fact, yes." I said stubbornly.

They all coughed over a laugh.

"I'm heading to bed." I said. And with that, I walked up the stairs and to my room.

……………………………………

SPLASH!

I felt coldwater drip all over me and I jumped out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled.

In front of me stood Fred and Lee, smiles across their faces, a bucket in their hand. (A/N: yay! Buckets!)

"You wouldn't wake up. It's five minutes to class. POTIONS." Fred said.

Lee nodded. "We couldn't wake you up!" He said seriously.

I paused. "Five minutes?" I asked.

They nodded.

"We're going to be late if we don't run to class right now." Lee said. "We'll see you there."

They left. THEY, were going to be late? WHAT ABOUT ME? I jumped out of my clothes and ran into the cold shower. I slid my dress shirt on, clinging my tie on one shoulder and pulling my pants on, running down the stairs while trying to do up the button on them.

I smashed headlong into someone, and realized as I sat on the ground, that my head was going to split in two.

"I am so sorry, I was late and I didn't see where I was going!" A familiar voice pleaded.

I looked up. "Alicia?" I asked.

She stared at me and grabbed my hand pulling me up. "Oh… hey." She said.

I finished doing up my button and began doing up the buttons on my blouse as she did the same.

"Shall we run?" I asked.

She nodded and we both shot down the halls of the school, trying to do up our ties as we carried our bags on one shoulder. We ran down the stairs of the dungeon, going in circles as it led us down. I looked ahead and saw the last of the students walking into the class, and we made it just in time, running to our seats and slamming ourselves down in them.

"Holy crap." I heard Lee say. "Holy freaking crap."

"You were fast, my brother." Fred said.

I laughed and looked at Alicia as she brushed her hair into two messy pigtails. We were both late.

…………………………

I sat down at the lunch bench and rubbed my tired eyes. The only time Alicia and I talked this morning was when we were rushing to class. I must admit it looked like she was nervous and embarrassed around me.

I shoved some toast into my mouth and stood up. I looked up at the cloud ceiling of the great hall. You could tell it was autumn. I loved this time of the year. The colours were amazing. It was the first day of autumn and of course, being an enchanted school, all the leaves were already changed colour overnight.

"I'm going." I said. I didn't know why I wanted to leave before Alicia got here, but oh well.

As I walked out of the entrance of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagol passed me.

"Mr. Weasley." I heard her say.

I turned and smiled sheepishly at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"I believe this is yours," She said, pushing a log into my arms.

The log was oh so familiar, the string still attached to it.

"Thanks…" I said, giving a fake smile.

"I trust you will be more careful with your belongings?" She said, her thin lips smiling at me.

"I'll try." I answered.

I watched her walk away from me and I went outside dropping the log near a tree. I sat against a large tree and looked out at all the colours of autumn. I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Alicia crouching beside me.

"Hey." She said.

I tried to smile and say hello back, but all that came out of my mouth was, 'Umaffgh' and my mouth was too slack to move.

She laughed and took my hand, pulling me up. "Are you avoiding me, Weasley?"

I smiled this time. "No… well sort of." I answered truthfully.

She sighed with a smile. "Why do you have to be so shy sometimes?"

I laughed. "Well prepare to be shocked." I said.

…………………………………

…………………………………………….

………………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

………………………………..

OOOOH! What's he going to do? You must wait… yes, you must. But don't worry; the next chapter is coming soon! Please Review. Much thanks!

-Kit


	9. About what?

Heylo once again! Lets see… I can't wait to write this chapter… like usual. I don't have much to say, just thanks for the reviews. Anyways, I want to write the chapter now!

In other news, on the DVD Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban, there is a lot more Fred and George in it, and on the second disk (with all the extra's) there's an interview with Fred and George (James and Oliver Phelps) along with Neville and Seamus Finnegan, but you can see a lot of Fred and George… oh yeah, and the interactive tour in honey dukes? There's a lot of sweet stuff (and I'm not talking about eating candy, I'm talking about eye candy!) Well anyways, that's something to check out if you haven't.

iamdraco'sgal- when I read your e-mail I was trying to figure out what your name said (cause I'm slow) and I just found out! Its: I am Draco's gal! I GET IT! Lol, anyways, thanks for the review, I always love new reviewers! I'm glad you thought it was funny too, cause I'm always so worried that it's boring and my humour isn't what other people would like!

CrazyTalk32- I'm not American, but happy thanksgiving to you too. We (Canadians) have our thanksgiving on a different day in October. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading!

Jagged Epiphany- I'm sure you'll like this chapter, and I love your reviews, they always make me smile and/or laugh. Lol! I love using that and/or thing. So cool. I am reading your story bit by bit; I'm just so busy. But I will be finished it most likely on Christmas Holidays. Thanks for reviewing!

Calypso- bucket's and island fantasies are awesome, and I'll try not to let you fall but I warn you, I'm not that strong… lol! What on earth have you been up to? I haven't seen you on in- well; I stopped counting when I reached 100 days! Anyways, thanks for the review, at least I know your still alive. Lol, jokes!

Sunnysweetie- thanks for the review; I know I can be evil… Muah hahaha.

Lauren- as always, I love your reviews and thanks so much for doing just that: reviewing. I enjoy it all so much! Fluff is fun to write too… I like it sometimes. Um, what else? Oh yeah, thanks for supporting my upcoming story, I cant wait for you guys to know what it is!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue.

……………………………

Part 9- About what?

Alicia's POV 

"Why do you have to be so shy sometimes?" I asked him, looking at a colourful leaf.

He laughed. "Well prepare to be shocked." He said in that low and oh-so-hot voice.

I looked up and him and he raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a Weasley in-famous grin. It was that trademark grin that I hated him for… it made my knees buckle and go weak, and just seeing it made me want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I couldn't pretend anymore. I was in love with the man I hated.

He grasped me around my waist and pulled me close to him, slowly pushing us into a pile of leaves. His lips collided with mine, his hands tightening around my waist and his mouth opening so that mine did as well. He slid his tongue into my mouth and he pulled my hips up so that they hit his.

I let out a tiny moan that surprised me, but I loved the feeling of him against me and I loved how delicately he held me with those strong and rough hands as they grazed lightly over my body, never to do me harm.

He broke away and smiled at me, kissing my lips softly once more and then putting his face into my hair, kissing me lightly on the neck.

I laughed and pulled stray leaves out of his red hair.

"Okay, I take back what I said." I whispered.

He sat up and smiled at me.

I rolled on my stomach and looked at all the leaves, every colour blending with one anther, like an artist's palette of paint. "What happened to us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said, falling back into the leaves and staring up into the sky.

"One second we're fighting and now…" I trailed off. I sat up and looked out into the distance.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "And now we had the courage to tell one another that we both think you're exceptionally beautiful, and wonderful, and amazing-…"

I laughed. "Shut up, Weasley." I said, giving him a push and watching him fall back into the leaves.

He sat up again and shrugged. "Well what was I supposed to say?"

"That you hate me." I said with a smile.

"Oh and why would I lie about that?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "You certainly didn't have a problem lying that you hated me before."

He laughed. "It's true." He nodded.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry?"

"About… this." I said.

"I'm not following." He said.

I sighed. "Well what are we going to say? How're we going to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?" Came a voice all too familiar.

I turned around and George laughed nervously. There was Angelina, and she looked pretty happy about what she had just overheard.

……………………….

…………………………..

………………………………….

…………………………..

……………………..

Hehehe… yay! Review please, that's it for this chapter. See you soon! Oh yeah, and tell me what your favourite season is! Mine is fall! Out of spring, summer and winter, what has you jumping for joy?

-kit


	10. Official

Hey again guys! I'm so happy that this story is going well, I really enjoy writing this. The story is ending soon and you'll see why on the last chapter. Anyways, review and of course, read! I cant do full fledged replies to all the reviews, unless you asked me something important, so I'm just going to name you all and tell you that I really love every review you give me!

Calypso, little miss tiny shoes and sister (I'm so glad the two of you are enjoying it, wow, I just feel so special!), little miss tiny shoes (dido), 1 noya, Jo Jo (yeah, the bacon thing I just made up out of the blue, and it really suits him I think… it's like another trait that defines the amazing Lee Jordan), iamdraco'sgal, Lauren, sunnysweetie, Mel (your review meant a lot to me and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!), Arien's shadow (I really like the name, it's very interesting), erasde89, CrazyTalk32, Jo Jo (again! Yay! Thanks for the review, and I love being weird! It's just a me thing-to-do! ), sunnysweetie (thanks for the extra long review and I'm glad that you have me pegged as I well respected reviewer, it makes me feel really special that you care about what I think!),

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. God, I hate disclaimers… it just reminds you of what you don't have. What a happy little thing.

……………………………

Part 10- Official

George's POV 

"Tell everyone what?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Angelina. I put my hand through my hair and tried to laugh, making my voice come out as a stutter.

Angelina's smile was broad, her eyes sparkling down at us. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Well you two? Something you need to tell me?"

"Like- like what?" Alicia asked, trying to sound calm and casual… it wasn't exactly working for her.

"Oh, like why you two were both out together and came in late that one night… why you two are all the sudden nice to each other… why you two are kissing in a pile of leaves." Angelina said smiling.

"You make it sound so trashy." Alicia commented.

I tried to laugh. "So… no need pretending we don't know what you're talking about?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No… but the others don't have a clue. To me, it sounds like big news."

Alicia jumped up. "We don't want exactly everyone knowing."

"But you were planning to tell me? And Katie?" Angelina asked, looking hurt.

Alicia sighed. "Yes… but only you two."

Angelina then turned to me. "And you couldn't keep this from your brother for too long, no?"

I shook my head.

"And anything you and your brother know about, Lee knows about, yes?" She asked again.

I shook my head yet again.

"Seeing as though this means that George would have let Fred and Lee find out, and you would have told Katie and I, then there is no need hiding it, because in fact: We all know." She said.

Alicia shrugged. "Caught me there." She said.

Angelina nodded. "I'm off to tell the news then!" She said happily.

She bounded away leaving Alicia and I very quiet.

"So… its official I guess." I said.

"What is?" Alicia asked.

I gave her a cocky grin. "Our relationship."

She laughed. "Oh its hardly one, George Weasley." She said.

She helped me up from the ground.

"You know you want me." I whispered into her ear.

I saw her shiver and then she replied, "You wish." She pushed me back into the pile of leaves.

……………………………

"So what are you now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lee asked, pulling a sweater over his head.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it that yet…" I said feeling my stomach churn with nerves.

"So what are you then?" Fred asked jokingly. "Make-out partners?"

I gulped. He was right. Were we boyfriend and girlfriend?

"I have a feeling your nervous about the idea of that." Lee said.

I looked over. "What are you talking about? Nervous that I might be a boyfriend to Alicia?"

"Yes." Lee said simply. "The thought of you having a steady and adult relationship with the girl of your dreams is nerve-racking and scary."

"You should not be able to walk this earth." Fred said staring at him.

I laughed. "Lee, that's ridiculous." I said, pulling on my sweater as well. Inside, I knew he was right.

………………………

I sat down at the dinner table. Fred sat directly across from me with a smile on.

"What?" I asked as Lee sat down.

"She'll be at dinner." Fred said, mocking me.

I sighed. "Give it up."

Katie ran in jumping up and down and then giving me a half-hug.

"I knew you guys were right for each other," She mused, "Especially since she used to stare at you all the time. Oh you guys are so cute together!"

"Katie," Fred began, "you're going to make me vomit all over my food."

Angelina sat down. "What's that mean, Fred? Not mature enough for a relationship of your own?"

"Burn!" Lee said through a mouthful of food.

I didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of the conversation, because at that moment Alicia had walked through the front doors of the Great Hall, carrying a mountain-high stack of books and holding a quill in her mouth, staring down at a sheet of paper. I watched her walk down the hall. She was beautiful.

She sat down beside me and threw her books out in front of her. Lee pushed them aside to the left so that he could see her.

"What's with all of this?" He asked.

Alicia sighed. "Pile of homework." She said shortly, grabbing some food and starting to eat it quickly.

"And the reason for the rush?" Fred asked.

Alicia swallowed and scribbled something down on the paper. "I've got to finish it all tonight."

I realized I hadn't said a single thing since she got here, so I said the first thing that was on my mind.

"You look good." I said.

She smiled at me. She then looked around and noticed everyone staring so she gave me a thank-you look and said simply, "Shut it, Weasley."

I smiled. "Couldn't help noticing I was being sarcastic, Spinnet." I said, looking back down at my food.

"Couldn't expect anything more than that." Alicia quipped, chugging her pumpkin juice and then scribbling down some more words.

I looked at Fred and he was just staring at me and Alicia, as well as everyone else.

"This is the relationship at it's best?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Katie smiled. "Relationship jitters. The first week you have a boyfriend, you are always so sweet and excited. Its called the relationship at it's best for some people. I sure hope this isn't its best." She said.

Alicia shrugged. "Katie, I have a lot of homework… I cant think about what your saying." She then grabbed a muffin and placed it on the top of her stack of books, grabbed them all again and said a quick 'bye', leaving out the Great Hall.

"Hogsmeade is soon." Lee said.

Angelina immediately plunged into a conversation about a new clothing shop that opened, and Fred began a usual talk about the joke-shops, while I listened intently and added in things, informing Lee about all our research.

……………………………

………………………………….

………………………………………….

…………………………………..

………………………..

Next chapter is going to be a bit different… it's pretty much all about Alicia's thoughts as she sorts them out. But anyways, I hope you guys will like it, and please review, I'm enjoying writing this, are you enjoying reading it?

P.s. sorry about the delay, I had a lot of things to do including a lot of play practices 'cause the performing night was about two days ago, and I won the award for 'Best Supporting Actress' (cause I wasn't a main character, the guy in the play was the main character, who I happen to fancy in and out of the play. See, my character was the girl who was in love with him, and eventually he commits suicide.) anywho, enough about that, I just thought I'd apologize for my late update. Not a usual for me, I know.

-Kit


	11. Different

Heylo again you guys, I'm glad your all enjoying this story. This is the second last chapter, and you'll see why next chapter, so look forward to that. Um… what can I say? This chapter may seem a bit weird. Alicia thinks to herself about George while she does her homework. Entertaining and informative, this chapter should be good.

Ann-Marie- I'd love to hear what the site is called. I don't know if you will get this 'cause you're reading Between Us (personally my favourite, even though the writing style is a bit old now) but thanks for reviewing!

Jagged Epiphany- Yeah, this story isn't my best Fred and George one, I think you'd like Between Us much better. Thanks for the long reviews, I love them so much! It's great to have you reading and critiquing my stuff, because it's always good to have an excellent writer tell you how to make it better. In fact, I've already begun to apply a lot of it to what I'm writing right now! Much thanks!

Calypso- yay, thanks for reviewing, I love talking to you! Your reviews are great, you'll like what I have planned I think, and thanks for telling me to get updating, without you telling me that, I'd probably be still sitting here!

Tikva Ariel- thanks for the review, I cant really tell if it was meant to be a flame or not, but I thought it helped. I fixed the grammar in the summary; it was just a typo, but thanks. I guess the years slipped my mind and I wasn't really thinking, but this story is just AU.

Twrlgrl790- I loved your review, (it's just my allergies Hehehe) I'm really glad you enjoyed 'Remember Me', yeah, it's really old. I think, looking back at my stories and that, I see the difference in writing skill. It just goes to show you that with practice, it gets a bit better.

Sunnysweetie- thanks for congratulating me; I'm actually really proud of that award. Sorry it was a bit of a delay on updating. I should be ashamed.

Lauren- don't worry, no one is going to die. I think I'll end it nicely, but you'll enjoy what's coming up I'm pretty sure. You've been with me for a while, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, your presence means a lot to me!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue.

………………………..

Part 11- Different

I sat down and took out more books from my bag. I was swamped with homework. If my homework was water, I would be drowning, and so would the rest of my friends. I would have doomed them to their own death.

The words along the page looked blurry and then clear, and then blurry like someone was adjusting the knob of a pair of binoculars. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, finally deciding to get to it. I poured over the pages of the books, trying to take in as much as I could. Right now it felt like all I was obtaining was how many times I could spot the words and, it and a.

Before I realized it, my Transfiguration work was done. Why was I hit with all this work and my friends weren't? Probably because a lot of the courses I was switching to weren't what they were. I was getting extra work for bump-up courses that some of the teachers insisted I took. I wasn't that smart really, it was just because of McGonagol and her stupid theory that my destiny was a job in transfiguration.

I groaned and saw Katie and Angelina come in. They said goodnight quickly though, knowing I had a lot of homework. Many other students came in, but I didn't bother to look up, there was too much to do.

_'The Geondre plant-…'_ The book read. That word looked like the name George. I flipped the pencil over my fingers, twirling it around in my hand skilfully. I let my mind wander to George.

I thought of his fire-red shag and dancing freckles… his tall body and muscular arms wrapping around me. Some people thought Fred and George were the same. Oh how wrong they were. Even though they were twins, they were very different. Fred was strong-willed, extremely stubborn, impulsive, and reckless. He didn't think before he said anything, he just said it. He was fun to be around, and defiantly a Fred Weasley.

George however was gentler, he thought before he said things… most of the time, sweet, calm and shy. He was understanding and compassionate, kind-hearted and considerate. He was more quiet and reserved.

But no one could ever misunderstand that the twins were out for trouble. Of course they were! They were the Weasley twins, the troublemaking duo with the innocent look of someone really dangerous. They knew what they were getting into and they loved it. They loved to laugh, what else could someone say? They loved the thrill, the humour, the wit… they were practically absurd of ever thinking they could pull it off, but they could. They were funny, playful, and most of all, unexpected.

I smiled and then put my hair behind my ears. George made me mad, he made me laugh, he made me happy and he made me confused. I was confused on why I was mad, but maybe it was because he chose to prank at the wrong times, but I loved his pranking… and why was it only me that he pranked?

My mind raced this question over and over in my head. He didn't tease and test Angelina or Katie in particular, it was usually just me. Why? Was it because I was usually around? No… they are usually around too.

Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. We were together now, I found out he liked me… LIKED ME. Was that why he was like that most of the time? I thought back to the times he pranked me… they were usually when I was ignoring him. Then, he did all of that so that I would notice him?

THAT'S SO SWEET! I know, I'm weird, but it is! I thought about it to myself. He went through all of that trouble just so I would notice him, and I can't say that it didn't work. I wouldn't let him know what I found out; I'd keep it to myself. But I must say, all this work was activating my brain cause I sure could think.

Uh oh… work. I needed to get back to it. I put my pencil back to the paper and started scribbling down everything else. You think that the teachers would know that I have other things to do too and be a bit nicer about it than this. But no… they cant do that, can they?

I sighed and closed my last book. Finally. I took out another book and opened it, reading ahead on the chapter. I didn't want to go to bed just yet and there was nothing else I could do. Then I figured out that someone else was in the room.

………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………….

Oh… who is the person? I wonder… I liked this chapter because I got to explain the differences of the twins, something I love to do. They are different people… Hehehe. I love them both.

Um, next chapter is the last chapter. It will tell you all about what my next project is, and I want to hear your views on it. Anyways, review please!

-Kit


	12. Say It

Heylo guys. Fluffy bunny chapter! I think you all know what I mean by fluffy bunny. It's soft, it's fuzzy, its cute, adorable, and you just want to give it a hug! Hehehe. Last chapter, aw! But special news at the end of it, and sort of the reason why I cut this short. Check it out; I think you'll enjoy what I have to say!

This is also like my Christmas present to you. Since I can't buy anything, I thought I'd give you the last chapter. And as an added bonus, the little blurb at the end of the chapter, too!

So now, to my faithful reviewers who were with me throughout this short story:

Obsessedwithharrypotter- you reviewed to A Halloween Tale. Thanks!

Jagged Epiphany- I always love hearing from you. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you for answering more of my questions. YAY! You're reading Between Us! I think that was my best piece of work so far, even though I'm finding that even still, the writing style seems to be getting a bit old. I'm trying my best, and I seem to be improving a bit. Thanks for all your reviews and support! I'm really glad to have you as a reviewer, and I love reading your stuff!

PinkyTheSnowman- I don't know if you'll get this, but I couldn't find your URL. Sorry, that's why I didn't read it. Send it again if you ever read this story!

Sunnysweetie- I'm glad you liked that chapter… I wonder who the person might be? I guess you'll have to read to find out. Lol! Thanks for sticking with me through this story!

Calypso- you like it? Yay! Oh, well I think I'll let you go if your watching Harry Potter, that's always an excellent excuse! Hope I can talk to you soon!

Lauren- thanks for sticking with me for so long, I'm so happy that you like it! You'll get to know what my next story is about really soon (hint, hint) so no worries! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the idea for my next story.

Thank you once again to all my reviewers. I know it's a busy season, so it's hard to keep on top of things, like being able to read the stories, or having the time to update. Thanks for your patience; you've all been so wonderful! Happy Christmas!

Disclaimer- me no own, you no sue. I love the Weasley Twins. I don't own them. Too bad.

…………………………

Part 12- Say It

I walked into the Common Room and Alicia didn't even look up. I sat in a chair and pretended to read, as the room slowly lowered in its amount of people and soon, it was only Fred and I, and of course Alicia.

"What are you reading?" Fred whispered tiredly, yawning and stretching.

I looked at the book again. "Some book on magical creatures. You know, the evil ones." I replied.

He nodded and yawned again. "I'm going to bed." He said, standing up and walking away, up the stairs and do his room.

I looked at the book a bit more and after a while Alicia closed her book loudly and then shoved it in her bag. She still had another book out and I wondered if she was done, but then she put her quills and parchment away and randomly opened the book, flipping through the pages.

I walked quietly over to her and slid down on the couch, behind her, putting my lips to her neck. She jumped and I took her hands in mine, still grazing my lips over her neck.

"Oh, its you George." She whispered, holding my hand tighter. She put her head back and closed her eyes as I moved my lips to the front of her neck, moving them playfully up and down and across her jaw.

"You don't have to read that, do you?" I asked, pointing to the book.

"No." She said, turning so that we were facing each other. "I wanted to have something to do."

"Well now you do." I said in a low and quiet voice.

She smiled and then gave me a sort of questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wasn't expecting you to come over here like this." She said, running her hand along my cheek.

I gave her a grin. "Did you like it?" I whispered, bringing my mouth closer to hers.

She nodded and I pressed my lips against hers, pushing my body against her. She let out a tiny moan and moved down underneath me as I played her hair through my fingers, kissing her with force and intensity.

"George," She whispered as our lips broke apart.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled and her thumb traced my lips and went down my cheek. "I don't think I ever said that I really cared."

I smiled. "I love you." I said.

She blushed crimson and answered very quietly, "I love you too."

I kissed her again and we moved back up to a sitting position. I held her close to me and broke the kiss, pushing my face into her hair. She smelled sweet and her body was so small, my arms wrapped around her. I felt so protective of her, like I was the only one who could care for her.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?" I replied.

She smiled and then said, "I think I like a public relationship."

I laughed. "Well I think I do too."

She kissed me again and I held her close to me. I was enjoying every moment with her, and I was sure that our relationship would be full of surprises and enjoyment. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked in a joking voice.

"Us." I answered simply. "I'm laughing because you're so perfect and you're with me." I answered truthfully.

"Shut it, Weasley." She said teasingly, and she pushed her lips on mine. "I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are." I said. She opened her mouth to say something but I put my finger to her lips. "To me, you are."

She smiled and kissed me again. With her lips on mine, I knew there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

……………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………

Hehehe so fuzzy and cute, that's the end of this story! Thanks for reading! I know the story is a bit small, but for those who liked my story Between Us, I've got big news for all of you! Okay, I decided to do a prequel, Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts, and then second and third and so on if it goes well. Then a sequel (for after Between Us, about their older life. So if you want to read all of that, please review and tell me what you think, and if it's popular enough, I'll go through with it all! I've already begun writing first year, and I'll put it up as soon as I get enough reviews saying you like the idea. So in that case, review!

Anyways, much thanks to those who read this. I love Alicia/George ships so if you know a good one, tell me! Anyways, here is a summary of what just happened so we can get it all straight:

-There's going to be prequels to Between Us

-This story ended… aw!

-I love Alicia/George ships so tell me if you spot a good one

-George is hot

This story was made by, Kit!


End file.
